Daydreaming
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: It's the sequel to my former story: Dreaming. Now that Levi has lost his lover, he still has to make his way as he and the other survivors are headed for new civilization. But can he keep touch with reality? Please read and review, I don't own SnK.
1. Chapter 1

It's here, the long-awaited sequal to dreaming :)

I feel so honored that there were so many that read Dreaming, and I want to thank you all for the support. I really still love the OTP, and am so glad I don't appear to be the only one.

I'm terribly sorry for the awful ending, but it's for a good purpose, or at least, that's what I keep telling myself.

Without any further ado, please enjoy, Daydreaming.

 **Chapter one:**

 **Where do we go from here on?**

It had been several weeks, maybe five or six, since the former Survey corps, or at least the surviving remnant, had left the city, on a journey for freedom. The titans weren't as much of a threath as anticipated, still somewhat drawn to the wall, but not necessarily to humanity, Levi nodded when Hanji pointed this out. That being said, they weren't harmless puppies either, so they were still catious when necessary.

''It has been so many weeks since we left, and it still doesn't feel like we have done anything.'' Eren complained, as they had lunch up in the trees, making sure Titan's couldn't reach them. ''That's not quite true, we had that memorial for the ones, that you know, passed.'' Christa said, with a tiny voice, her lip wobbling as she remembered it. A silence grew, as they remembered the memorial service for the ones that had given their lives, for their chance for escape.

 _Three nights ago, the survivors, (Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Christa, Connie, Jean and some former Survey members) had decided to honor those that had fallen, with a memorial service. Levi had been sure that Armin would have preferred being buried near the sea, so that's what he and Eren had done, as the rest pondered those that they had lost. Each of them had been sure that the significant others that they had lost would have done the same thing._

''But we didn't do anything else so far, aside from hiding, and talking.'' Eren's voice caused Levi's thoughts to stop drifting back to the memorial. ''Sasha,Ymir, Armin and the others would have moved on as well. We're absolutely stuck doing nothing. We didn't escape for this.'' Mikasa's quiet voice added to the conversation. ''It's not that easy.'' Jean said. ''If we were to honor them, we would have moved on. They didn't die for us to do nothing with our freedom. They would have wanted us to move on, and build something we can stand for.'' Mikasa argued.

''Then why talk about it?'' Levi decided to ask, gaining some looks from the others. ''What do you mean by that?'' Eren asked. ''We can stay here and talk, or we can make homes. There is wood, we have 3DM gears, and we have the knowledge.'' Levi explained. ''The titans will only wreck it once more, and we can't build something like the wall. That would make our escape of the wall useless.'' Connie replied. ''But, what if we don't use a wall, but rather start our own town up in the trees?'' Eren asked, sounding somewhat insecure.

Levi blinked a few times before saying, ''The dolt actually posits a rather decent idea.'' Eren nodded smugly as he figured that Levi had given him a compliment. ''But wouldn't that be just hiding all over again? That makes everything we have accomplished in vain.'' Christa said. ''It doesn't have to be a new civilization, just temporary homes until we can move on, or have at least a decent idea of what we want to do.'' Erwin said.

Connie got up. ''If we keep on talking, nothing will get done. Talking too much is why we have that much shit to put up with in the first place. Why don't we stop thinking for a moment, and build a house.'' he said. Levi vaguely wondered when the kid had gotten somewhat smarter then before. Soon enough, Jean had made himself useful as he had thought of carving holes in the trees, as improvised shelters, and Christa had figured how to make bedrolls out of their former Survey cloaks. It wasn't much, but basic needs would suffice for the time being, most of them figured.

Levi enjoyed being able to create something he could call a home. He'd never really had his own home, somewhere to feel safe, and to come back to. He remembered Petra's father, trying to force them to marry and make a family. He had imagined them living near wall Sina, and Levi knew Petra had been somewhat dreaming about that idea. He wondered if Armin would have liked living together with him.

 _''Levi, I have made some soup. Care for some?'' he could hear Armin say as he entered his office. Levi chuckled as Armin made his way towards his desk, trying to balance the soup on a plate. ''Did you make this?'' he asked, and Armin nodded cheerfully. ''You've been working so hard, I imagined you'd be hungry.'' he would say. ''Out of the two of us, you've the loudest stomach.'' Levi said, reminiscing the old days when they would do something romantic, Armin's tummy would growl._

 _The blond would have blushed, ''Don't say that.'' he yelped, spilling some of the soup, Levi didn't like a mess, so he set down the soup quickly, before cleaning the floor with a rag. Levi would chuckle, his boyfriend was just so cute. ''Want to have lunch with me? You can stay here, if you want to.'' he offered, hooking a chair, and pulling it outward with his foot. ''Don't mind if I do.'' Armin said, an elated smile on his face._

 _''Say Levi,'' Armin suddenly said, as they were enjoying the soup, making Levi look up. ''Something wrong?'' he asked, as he spotted Armin, biting his lip. ''I had a question.'' Armin said, trying to sound bold. ''Ask away.'' Levi said, eating some of his soup. God, it was so good, but that probably was because he was really hungry and bored with the paperwork. ''Well, seeing that we've engaged in a relationship, and really spend a lot of time, I wonder, would you mind...God, I'm being so silly. Maybe it's too soon.'' Armin said, fidgeting a lot._

 _''It's okay. I don't mind waiting for you to be ready to ask whether I want to move in.'' Levi said, making Armin look up. ''How did you know I was goin to ask that?'' he asked. ''Because I know you. And you implied spending a lot of time together, and our, relationship.'' he stiffly said, blushing only slightly. A normal individual wouldn't even notice, but Armin smiled. Getting Levi to blush was something he counted a victory._

 _''So, you wouldn't mind. Moving in together that is.'' the blond asked. ''Of course not. I'd be a fool if I didn't want to. You do realise that if we're going to get our home, I intend to keep it neat and clean, unlike that thing you and Eren call your room.'' Levi said, before looking up at Armin, who was blushing furiously red. ''Something wrong?'' Levi asked, quirking his eyebrow. ''You.. you called it our home.'' Armin stammered, making Levi blush more as well._

''Heichou? HEICHOU!'' Eren's voice interrupted his thoughts. Levi looked at him angrily, before demanding to know, ''What?'' ''Well, you were kinda staring at the tree for quite some time, and I wondered whether you needed help. It'll get dark soon, and maybe you don't how to...'' Eren trailed off, seeing that he was pissing Levi off. ''I know how to cut a hole in a tree.'' Levi told him. ''Then, were you looking for the neatest angle perhaps?'' Eren had the nerve to ask, successfully pissing Levi off, who realised he'd disappoint Armin if he were to kill Eren this instance. So instead, he began carving a hole in the tree. Something to be a temporary home, or so he promised himself.

By the time Levi was done, it had turned dark, around nine o' clock or so, he estimated. ''Heichou, I prepared something to eat. Would you mind joining us for tonight?'' Christa asked him. The past nights, he had barely ate at all, and when he had, he had separated himself from the group, once only in the company of Hanji. He looked at Christa, in a sense she resembled Armin. He was sure Armin would've tried inviting him as well.

''You don't have to, if you don't want to. But it's important to eat something. If I must, I can bring it to you.'' Christa offered, a little startled as Levi took quite some time to answer. ''No worries there, I don't mind.'' Levi eventually said. The girl smiled, as if a heavy burden fell off her shoulders. ''Can I ask you something?'' she asked. ''Isn't that question itself a question?'' Levi replied, making Christa blush embarassed. ''Go ahead.'' he added.

She tucked some hair behind her ear, before asking, ''How do you cope when you lose someone you love? We both lost someone dear to us, and it seems you manage to maintain yourself so far, or so it seems. I don't even know how to sleep anymore.'' Levi was taken aback. He didn't know, he had lost so many people during his life, he never thought about it for a single second. Then again, he had never loved someone before either.

''I will answer that question when I've figured that out myself. But, between you and me, not a second goes by, I do not wish and want Armin to be alive, here with us. Each time I look at the ocean, I know he's looking with me, probably from the skies. Each time I feel the wind blow, I imagine him making a comment on the nice weather we have. And when I experience something, I know that should keep me alive, rather than a depressed whiny moron. Because Armin wanted me to experience something like that.'' he said.

Christa nodded, then thanked him. They headed towards Christa's shelter, as they joined the others to eat the meal Jean and Hanji had prepared. It wasn't much, but it was nice. They all chattered, but to Levi, it just seemed useless. Obviously, they were distracting themselves from reality. Surely, they deserved a break, but soon they would have to find direction, right? He could envision Armin saying they needed some rest, but even he dreamed of something, and that gave him hope, and purpose.

He quickly looked over his shoulder, but it was too dark to see the ocean. ''Something on your mind, Levi?'' Erwin asked, making Levi look up. ''Were you thinking about Armin?'' Connie asked, ever so tactfull. ''In a sense.'' Levi answered, before adding, ''What are we even trying to achieve with this? We're just hiding again, as Christa pointed out. I say we figure out a way to try and cross the ocean, and find a new land. Maybe we can see if they survived, or maybe we find other lands that don't even know of the existence of titans. We aren't going to find a future here, and I don't want our sacrifices to be for nothing.''

A painfull silence grew. ''We're all thinking that, Levi, but it's not as simple as that. We don't have the equipment, neccesities, nor the experience with water and ships for that matter.'' Hanji eventually said. ''Not to mention maps, we just be just drifting to nowhere.'' Christa added quietly. ''Well, technically, we do have those.'' Eren said sheepishly, gaining confused looks. Who knew Eren possessed unknown knowledge?

''What do you mean, Eren?'' Mikasa asked, just as confused as the others. ''Armin used to have these books. Most of them were about fish, and details of the ocean, but a few contained some information about what to do with wheather and how to maintain a ship. He had more, but we never got to reading all of them, because I did find most too difficult to read, and when we were old enough to understand them, we were under attack. He and his grandfather really loved the ocean.'' Eren explained.

''We don't have those books with us now, do we?'' Jean argued, but before they could even start a fight, Erwin said, ''We could always send someone to collect a few, maybe they are as useful as Eren deems them to be. If a team leaves early in the morning, we won't suffer any casualties, or draw attention of any titans. Seeing that it's all the way towards Shiganshina, or at least, what it used to be, it'll be around a day to arrive there. Then to sort the books, which will take several hours, and it's best to retreat after dawn, so perhaps waiting one day is for the best. That's two days for something that may be useful, but still is a risk.''

''So? It's not like we have other matters at hand.'' Levi said. ''I know my way around there.'' Eren said, opting to go. ''You also probably will be devastated or in shock when you see the chaos around there, and not quite sure what will be useful and what not.'' Levi scolded. ''Then, why don't you join him?'' Mikasa asked him. The others blinked a few times, surely, they would kill eachother, or at least beat up one another. ''I don't see why not.'' Levi eventually said. In his mind he added, 'Armin would be proud of me, and it's for the better. The brat tends to be useful at times.'

''Then it's settled. At morning, you two will leave for Shiganshina, as we continue to expand these temporary homes, or perhaps collect material. Wood should be sufficient for a ship, right?'' Erwin asked. They decided to continue the meal, and postpone the plan until they had more research material. Later on, when everyone had retreated to their own place, Levi lay on his cloak, as he stared outside, where the stars shone bright.

He closed his eyes, envisioning a warmer place, laying down in a large bed. _''You seem content.'' he looked to see Armin laying next to him. He smirked, as he ruffled through Armin's hair. ''I am.'' he told the blond. ''Is that so? Good to know.'' Armin offered him a sweet smile. ''I've decided to co-operate with that dolt you call your best friend. We're going to cross the ocean, and explore the world.'' he told Armin. ''That's wonderful.'' Armin said, scooching closer to Levi. ''What do you expect to see on your journey?'' he asked. ''I hope to find another land, and rebuild a society.'' Levi said. ''Those are your goals, the very end of your journey. Going there is what matters too, it forms us.'' Armin explained. ''My experiences haven't been the best so far. This is something unknown to all of us. What would you want to learn?'' Levi asked._

Someone shook him awake. He instantly reached for his sword, but the person stopped him. Levi squinted, before realising it was Mikasa. ''Mikasa? What the hell do you think you're doing?'' he demanded to know. ''You were talking in your sleep. I wondered if something was wrong, or if anything had happened.'' she said. ''Nothing in particular.'' Levi replied, wondering when she had started to care at all.

''I wanted to thank you for going with Eren. He'd definitely do something stupid if he were to go alone. Still, I need you to assure me that both of you will come back without any damage, you don't exactly go well together.'' Mikasa said. 'Ah, her streak of protectiveness. Should have known that.' Levi thought, ''I can't promise to prevent him from getting hurt. Seeing your home, ruined and all does something to the heart and mind after all. I can however try to prevent him from making mistakes.'' Levi explained. ''Armin liked you because you had a soft spot and are sensible. Who knew he was right?'' Mikasa said, a soft smile on her face. ''Unlike most, Armin was smart, and instead of fearing me, he looked beyond. It was a nice change.'' Levi replied. ''I'll go now.'' Mikasa told him, feeling somewhat awkward. ''Please do.'' Levi said.

Mikasa quietly retreated, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts once more. ''I never realised that you were even kinder then I thought you were.'' he heard a familiar voice cackle. ''You overheard everything, didn't you?'' he asked, as Hanji entered. ''What do you take me for?'' she asked, pretending to be offended. Levi just gave her a knowing look. ''Fine, I may have overheard everything.'' she admitted sheepishly. ''Come clean, what do you want? I need to catch some sleep, I'm heading out with that moron early in the morning.'' he said grumpily. ''Relax, Levi, I'm just checking on you. You just lost someone you loved, and the last time I checked, that's a pretty grave feeling. I felt devastated when I lost Sonny and Bean, and I wasn't hitting the sack with either of them.'' she said.

''Only you would use that as an example.'' Levi muttered under his breath, before adding more loudly, ''I'm doing fine.'' ''You keep telling that yourself, Levi. But know, that both Erwin and I are there for you when necessary. And it seems to me that the others think the same way. Most of them lost someone important too, you know.'' Hanji said. ''Just give me some time to rest.'' he told her. ''Fine, fine. Good luck tomorrow.'' she said, before heading back to her place. ''Any other people that want to stick their noses in my business and keep me from sleeping?'' he called out, but recieved no reply, unless Connie's loud snores counted. ''Good.'' he said, before allowing himself to fall asleep, dreaming of having Armin in his arms, and the worries of facing tomorrow seemed of no significance at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two,**

 **Heading back to Shiganshina.**

''This idea somehow seems really stupid.'' Eren whispered, as he and Levi headed back towards the tunnel, early in the morning. Maybe it was the darkness, or perhaps it was a stroke of luck, but the Titans hadn't woken up when they had sneaked past them, waking up Eren had been a bigger task. ''What makes you say that right now?'' Levi asked, wondering whether Eren had grown wise enough to figure out that the devastation would tear at their emotional wounds. They really should've brought a larger group, but they had to be careful enough as it was. They weren't as popular within the walls as they used to be.

''People hate us right now. I'm a known Titan shifter, and you... you beheaded the king. Shiganshina isn't that close either, and chances are slim no one will regonize us. We can't sneak around all day, we have to eat at some point. We should have brought someone along, if only for fighting, or someone who could fetch some dinner.'' Eren whispered. ''You know, Eren has a point.'' he could imagine Armin telling him this.

''I'm pretty sure Erwin already thought off that, if you can come up with it. They need as many people as possible back there, in case the Titan's decide to attack. You're a Titan shifter, and I'm considered so-called humanity's strongest. I'm fairly certain that we'll make it there. But I agree we should lay low, for the time being. Maybe get some horses and a cloak somewhere.'' Levi said, looking around. This tunnel, he despised it. It had been their way out, and now, they headed back to where everything had occured. To the place where he had lost Armin.

''If you say so.'' Eren replied, but didn't sound confident. ''I hardly think they have time to chase us after the damage we've caused. If we don't walk around like we used to, and try to blend in, we should be able to at least get somewhat near Shiganshina. From there on, we'll have to improvise.'' Levi told him, as they continued walking. ''Not that you will mind that. You never stuck to a plan before.'' he added.

''Hey!'' Eren sounded offended, before thinking it over, ''It's because they take so long.'' he complained. ''They require patience. Something a five-year old wouldn't posses.'' Levi teased. Eren rolled his eyes, he was supposed to work together with Levi for this mission. If he started trouble here, surely they'd fail. He touched the key that hung around his neck. Maybe they'd be able to visit his father's basement if they reached Shiganshina.

''Can I ask something?'' he asked quietly, studying the key for a bit, before tucking it back. ''Depends what it's about.'' Levi replied, squinting his eyes, they were nearing the exit sooner then expected. Would there be guards waiting for them? Maybe they should get their blades ready. ''Armin really, really grew fond of you. How... did he... did he get his last words, or did he just... you know.'' Eren said, not sure how to formulate his question.

Levi gave him a look, before saying, ''If you want to know something, then speak up. Also, do you really have to ask this right now?'' ''I only want to know his last words. I'm his best friend, I think I should know what his last thoughts were. Whether he had got to see his dream.'' Eren said. 'We really did.' Levi looked as Armin stared fondly at the blue ocean. He had wondered how it was, to have your dreams realised. Only for Armin to ask if they could talk. Armin had prioritized telling him how much he loved him, and to take care of his friends. He should've seen it coming, the warmth Armin had been radiating back in the tunnel had been feverish. Abnormally high for a human.

''Heichou?'' Eren asked, making Levi look up. ''He told me to take care of you and Mikasa.'' he told Eren. ''Oh, I see.'' Eren nodded, it seemed like Armin to request that. ''Who is there?'' they heard someone ask, it was a feminine voice. 'Crap.' Levi thought, drawing his sword, signaling Eren to hide. The footsteps drew closer, the breathing growing heavier each time this person took a step. 'She sounds old.' Levi thought, before deciding to peek.

It indeed was an elderly woman, looking around her, in her hand a lantern that gave a dim light. 'It's a civillian. She could be injured. Maybe you should check on her.' Levi could imagine Armin saying this. He'd argue with it, but then Armin would just tell him it would be their duty, before heading over there himself. 'Stay here, and remain ready until I signal for you to come out.'' Levi told Eren, before putting his sword away, and heading over to the woman.

''Are you lost, ma'am?'' he asked, as he approached. ''Who... who are you?'' the woman asked, before holding the light closer, and her eyes widened. So did Levi's. ''You...'' the woman gasped, and Levi felt terribly sorry for her. It was the woman who had offered them shelter before this entire mess started. She had been awfully kind troughout the years, but loyal to the king as well. The king he had beheaded.

''Thank god you are safe.'' she said, as she smiled. Her words surprised Levi. ''Don't you be shy, you should follow me, and have some supper. Are you going to bring your friends again? Or, perhaps, have you reunited with your love interest. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't at least told your precious person how you felt.'' she continued to talk.

Eren, who had been listening from a distance, recognized the voice, got up, and walked over. ''Oh, it's you.'' the woman said, and Levi gave him an annoyed look. ''Are you okay, miss? What are you doing here?'' Eren asked. ''I've been around for a few days. After the devestation we've suffered, I didn't have the urge to head back to my place yet. I've been considering escape, and see what the outside is like. But my heart wants to remain here, where our king has been buried but a few days ago, god rest his dear soul.'' she said.

'Still as loyal. Would she remember us as the friendly visitors or the ones who killed her hero? She lost her daughter to us as well, what if she is luring us into a trap?' Levi wondered. ''I understand. My heart wanted to stay at home when it got destroyed too.'' Eren said, nodding in understanding. ''My daughter was the exact opposite. If she had the option, she would've taken her leave.'' The woman laughed sadly, before adding, ''We should head back to my place. I can make you some food, and get you shelter for the night. Were you headed somewhere special?''

Before Eren could open his mouth, Levi shook his head. ''Wandering around for now. The Survey did get disbanded.'' he told her, giving Eren a stern look. Before he knew her intentions to be hostile or not, they shouldn't tell her anything about what they were planning. ''That's right. I had almost forgotten about that. I can see why the decision has been made though. It would've been in the way of the newly appointed government, or so they claimed.'' the older woman said.

''Government?'' Eren asked, and Levi wondered what she meant. ''I'll explain it at my place, there are eyes and ears everywhere.'' she told them, before slowly walking towards the exit. She turned to see Levi and Eren weren't following her. ''Why are you still standing there?'' she asked. ''...We can't exactly go out in the open, unless it's night, and town is quiet. People aren't exactly fond of us any longer.'' Eren told her.

''I thought you said you had been wandering around until now. Oh well, wait here. I'll get a few cloaks, to cover your heads with. And then we get you some food, and shelter.'' she said, before taking her leave. Eren and Levi shared a look, before Eren asked, ''Why are you being so vague? She's a good person. She took care of us before this all happened.'' Eren said.

''She did. But she also was faithful to the king. She missed her daughters burial for an 'important' celebration day. And I beheaded said king. You are a titan-shifter, something the king despised. She may be kind, and have provided us shelter before, but I think her being here is suspicious. We should be careful.'' Levi told him. ''Oh, right. Kinda makes sense. Trusting strangers hasn't done me right in the past.'' Eren's eyes saddened, as he thought about Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner.

''You see my point. We should focus on the mission. If she's trustworthy, we should be able to ask her for horses. But if not, we'll have to fight our way out, and that didn't go so well last time.'' Levi said. ''Civillians, Levi. They matter too, no matter what they have done.'' Levi blinked a few times, before shaking his head. ''Something wrong, Heichou?'' Eren asked. ''No... It's nothing. Did you say something?'' Levi asked. ''How about civillians. We should still be careful, to cause as few casualties as possible.'' Eren said. ''Right'' Levi wasn't sure how to reply.

Back within the trees, Jean looked over at the ocean. ''The ocean! Did you know there is more water then there is earth. And yet, we're surrounded by walls and land. There is so much to explore!'' Jean sighed, Armin really, really wanted to see the ocean. And Marco... he had been curious about the ocean too, questioning Armin every time they had to maintain the 3DM Gear. ''Are you okay there, boy?'' he heard someone ask. He looked up to see commander Erwin. He stood up, as he saluted, ''Commander, nothing in particular, Sir.''

Erwin huffed. ''No need for those titles anymore, the Survey has been disbanded, remember. And I'm no fool, I can see it in your eyes.'' ''I can assure you, sir, if anyone is a fool, it'd be me.'' Jean said, dropping his arm. ''Why is that?'' Erwin asked. ''It doesn't matter anymore, Sir. If I keep thinking of that, we'll never achieve what that person wanted. I was thinking though, Eren and Levi are currently out there, attempting the impossible. If they don't return, what do we do?''

''We'll look for other ways out.'' Erwin said. ''How do you do that? Keeping hope, keep looking for ways out, even though barely a week ago, our lives got turned upside down. We don't even know what is going on in there, and what to do.'' Jean exclaimed. Erwin smiled mysteriously, before replying, ''I used to be like your fellow soldier, Armin, god rest his soul. Young, brave, but also unsure. I became the way I did, because of a certain someone I met.''

Sooner then they had anticipated, the lady indeed returned with cloaks. ''Here, cover your heads with them, and follow me. Don't make any eye contact.'' she warned them in a hushed voice, and Levi gave a nod in understanding. ''Follow me.'' she told them again, before leaving the tunnel. Eren's breath hitched as he looked about. ''I didn't thought it was this bad...'' he whispered to Levi.

Most buildings had been destroyed, and the remains of them covered most of the street. Some had even caved in upon each other. There were several men removing rubble, and rebuilding crucial parts. ''Even after five weeks, this is slow.'' Levi whispered back. ''Well, not everyone did survive. We suffered some losses, surely, more have lost their lives here.'' Eren said.

Levi was sure Armin would have been horrified, even if he had gotten to see his dream. He wondered how it would've been had things gone differently. Where exactly had they messed up, for this to happen. He saw a large group, listening with rapt attention to one man. He was wearing the same outfit as the wall-priest had during the trial of Bertholdt and Reiner.

That wall-priest had been difficult, and after Christa's outburst, he apprehended Ymir, Christa, Jean and Armin. ''What's going on over there?'' he heard Eren ask the lady. ''That's the daily priest giving the people the new laws, rules we must abide to. They do it several times a day, to make sure everyone knows. They are repeated each time we are required to go to church too.'' she said.

'They didn't have that much power before, to make laws.' Levi thought, and apparently the old lady could read his mind as she said, ''They co-operated with the military and the surviving guards to form the new government. Things sure have changed around here.'' ''I can see that.'' Levi replied, before somebody walked up to them. ''Hello there, making your way back? Have you heard the new laws yet? Wait, who are they?'' he asked.

''Visitors from wall Rose. They came here to see how we are faring, and offer help. They come around once every while since my daughter died, but must return before their parents miss them. I haven't heard the latest laws yet, but I plan to attend church tomorrow morning, so surely I'll get updated.'' she replied. ''Well, that seems right. Too bad they are heading back already. We're asked to rebuild parts of the wall tomorrow now that the castle and nearby churches are almost restored. Pretty soon they'll give us permission and tools for the homes as well, so that each surviving family can have a home again. Oh! And they did find someone from the Survey, so he'll get his just desserts this evening. I hope they get each bastard who did this us.'' the man said.

Eren and Levi shared a look. Neither of them had known there were still Surveyors in here. Eren nodded fiercely, as Levi asked, ''At what time will they punish the surveyor? Is it a public event?'' The man seemed to be taken aback by that. ''We lost someone precious because of what happened. If we could see justice served, it'd be a nice closure.'' Eren added.

''Oh, I see. Well, they do like making a show of it. It's in the square before the royal palace where the Reiss' lived before. Around eight, I think. it's likely not the bastard responsible for your grief, but still, I can see how this would give you closure. Maybe for you too Ma'am, since your daughter didn't survive their evil deeds either.'' the man said. ''No, there has been enough violence already, let's go home for now.'' she told Eren and Levi, who followed her.

''Good thinking.'' Levi told Eren, who replied, ''I learned from the best. Mikasa and Armin have shown me my entire life how to find explanations for the weirdest situations. They made things sound more reasonable.'' Eren said. Levi nodded, Armin had shown unusual insights before, even at the trial where he had requested for Bertholdt and Reiner to live and keep their posts in the Survey, claiming to have understood their vision.

They took their cloaks off when they arrived at the woman's house. ''Are you planning to go save that Surveyor tonight?'' the woman asked, who had been awfully quiet. Levi nodded, she deserved to know that much for not ratting them out in town, and getting them here. ''I see. I hope you won't make such a mess again. My daughter's possessions are up in the attic, maybe you could use some of those.'' she said.

''We'll return them if we can.'' Eren said, moved by her support. ''I no longer have any use for them, and I believe you do. I don't stand a chance anymore, but you might, and I honestly believe that whyever you came here, it must've been for good reasons. The king was a good man, but I don't like what the wall-priests are doing to society. It frightens me.'' she told them, as she sat down.

Among the trees, Erwin finished his story. ''I had no idea.'' Jean said. ''Most don't. Our relationship was not accepted, and therefore kept on the down-low. I regret not being more forward about it every single day, because she made my world.'' Erwin said. ''Hey, at least she knew and accepted it. I mean, I had someone I liked too, but when I did confess it, it was too late. By then, they were involved with someone else, and my beloved died the day after I confessed.'' Jean said.

''That's tragic. But, wherever this person may be, I'm sure you did exactly as she or he wanted to, and that's to carry on the mission. My girlfriend told me before she went on that mission that her greatest wish was freedom, among discovering what the world had to offer. If Eren and Levi do succeed within there, that's exactly what we'll do.'' Erwin said. ''Do you think they will, or do you think they could use an extra hand?'' Jean asked, making Erwin look sideways. ''Please let me join them, Sir.'' he requested.


End file.
